1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid-energy pump system using gravity vector pressure differentials which, more particularly, may be employed as an input to a hydraulic or pneumatic turbine using a source of fluid pressure, either hydraulic or pneumatic, which is greater than that of an ambient atmosphere within which the inventive system is disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
The instant invention builds upon principles first established by Pascal now known as Pascal's Law which states that: “A change of pressure of an enclosed incompressible fluid is conveyed undiminished to every part of the fluid and to the surfaces of its container.” The present invention also relies upon the operation of Boyle's Law which describes the inversely proportional relationship between absolute pressure and volume of a fluid, if the temperature is kept constant within an enclosed system. Boyle's law is particularly applicable to the pneumatic (as opposed to hydraulic) embodiment of the inventive system as set forth herein. A significant function of the invention also occurs in accordance with Archimedes' Principle which sets forth that an object immersed of fluid is buoyed by a force equal to the weight of the fluid displaced by the object.
There exists a class of devices of the present generalized type known as hydram devices or hydraulic ram pumps. Such devices require dynamic flow of fluid, whereas the inventive system operates through a separation of static fluid pressures. In addition, hydram devices include no internal axial conduit flow of fluid between internal pressure differentials. As well, hydram devices require a fluid shockwave to create compression of air to result in usable lift or work, whereas the instant system can operate upon hydraulics alone to create necessary lifting forces or potential energy for other uses.
With respect to patents know to the inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,900 (1963) to Hunnicutt entitled Fluid Motor, is similar in broadest concept, however derives its operating pressures from conventional known pressure sources, rather than from the efficacies associated with the use of fluid at depths as in a reservoir, lake, ocean, tank or the like, and does not employ a gravity return cycle. Hunnicutt, as such, requires the mechanical assistance of a spring as well as externally supplied compressed air, the result thereof being but one productive stroke per cycle, as opposed to two productive strokes per cycle as taught in the invention herein.
As U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,638 (1999) to Achten et al, entitled Hydraulic Switching Valve and a Free Piston Engine Provided Therein, relates to a double acting piston, as does Applicant's system, however it relies upon fossil fuel as an input and, as such, produces waste products which themselves require management. In addition, an external power source is required for the control thereof. Achten, as well, does not make use of gravity for purposes of reset of its double acting hydraulic piston, and as such is limited in terms of its efficiency.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2010/0058751 (2010) to Chavez, entitled Reciprocating Pneumatic Piston Gravity Engine requires, as do Hunnicutt and Achten, springs, or opposing springs, integral to the designs thereof. As such, the gravity reset function applicable to the present invention is not present, nor is differentiation of cylinder size as a functional requirement to take advantage of Pascal's and Boyles Laws. Chavez as well lacks a central fluid conduit with a gravity vector actuated connecting rod. Further, the operating media of Chavez is pneumatic, with no apparent reference to a hydraulic capability.
China Published Patent Specification CN 0028118 (1999) to Liu, entitled Hydro Energy Pump requires an internal elastomeric component to supply or aid in the reset function and indicates required derivation of its energy source from an upper reservoir which the instant invention does not require, nor are functional gravity reset and an internal conduit within the connection methods between the pistons present. Further the system detailed by Liu has one energy deriving stroke in each cycle, whereas the invention detailed herein has two, comprising a pressure stroke and a displacement stroke.
The present invention therefore represents a distinct advantage over all art of record relative to fluid pressure differential energy conversion systems.